


Safety.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Sans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Happy ending though!, Possessive Sans, Reader could be seen as Frisk, Reader has a red soul, Sans Has Issues, Sans doesn't like to go outside, Sans has anxiety, Sans is basically holding you hostage, Smut, Yandere, Yandere Sans, determined reader, sans has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: My half of the fic trade with You_Light_The_Sky!Prompt: Yandere Sans where Y/n almost gets ran over by a car trying to save an animal, and Sans has to save her. He gets freaked out, and locks her away in the house where it's safe.Not my best work, but I hope you like it!





	Safety.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).



Getting Sans out of the house was a daily struggle.

 

He usually prefered to stay inside, where he knew exactly what was going on, and that everything was safe. He had control over what was happening, and he knew the people that surrounded him, and that way he had a pretty good grasp of what could come from said people. He could predict them. Predict what would happen, and what would be said. He was paranoid, and needed to feel control over the situation he was in, always...

 

Not only that, but Sans was also depressed and lacked motivation.

 

He hid that from everybody, but it was different with you. You knew better. You could see the signs, starting with how he rarely ever gets out of bed. He oversleeps, and naps constantly, and somehow he’s  _ still _ tired. He rarely eats, and when he does it’s usually junk foods or sweet things,  _ things that didn’t properly nourish him. _ Some may call him lazy, and sure, he is, but you could never really fault him for that. You blamed the depression.

 

Most people would overlook it, but you’ve witnessed his mental breakdowns more than once, being his girlfriend. It never ended well, and it was never pretty. The first time you really gathered that he was depressed was when he broke down over dropping a spoon. It was a little thing, and wouldn’t make most cry, but since it did you knew for a fact he was depressed and trying to hold back everything for everyone’s else’s sake, and that was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. You appreciated that, sure, but you didn’t  _ want _ him to. You wanted him to feel comfortable, and like he could cry if he needed to, especially around you.

 

...You were getting off topic.

 

Like it was mentioned earlier, it was hard to get Sans out of the house. The only person who could ever really do it, was you. Even Papyrus was unable most of the time. But for some reason you never really understood, Sans never liked for you to go out on your own. He always insisted on going with you, so at least you always had a crutch to get him to go outside when he desperately lacked sunlight. And when it was  _ really _ bad and he didn’t even wanna follow you out, you were still filled with determination to get him outside. You always got creative.

 

Today however, wasn’t a difficult day.

 

You asked him to go to the grocery store with you, and he didn’t even put up a fight. He just got up and put on his jacket and slippers. That usually meant he wanted ketchup or potato chisps, but hey, at least he was getting out, and you would gladly buy them if it meant he would get some exercise. 

 

As you had predicted, he wanted ketchup. He placed a few bottles into your cart and then seemed content. 

 

“That all you want?” you asked him, as you were leaving the aisle with the condiments. If he wanted chisps too, you would allow it, since he didn’t put up a fight about coming out with you today. He deserved something nice.

 

“mhm. all set,” he confirmed, looking around, lazily.

 

...You were going to get him the chisps too, anyways, in case he wanted them later. If he didn’t eat them, you always could.

 

You finished up your shopping rather quickly, and you were a bit disappointed as you checked out. That wasn’t enough time outside in your opinion, definitely not when Sans had been inside for almost a week before this point.

 

...And idea hit you as you handed the cashier your money. If you could get him to walk home with you, instead of taking a shortcut, then he would be outside longer! Your house wasn’t too far away, but any extra time was good enough for you to be satisfied.

 

You knew it could get annoying, you always wanting to get him out, but you worried for his heath. Your heart was in a good place, and you wanted to make sure he was alright.

 

The cashier gave you your change, and you watched as Sans took the bags, and then gave him a grateful smile. He gave you a small one back, but it still made you happy. You could tell by the way his eyelights had been darting around that he was getting anxious, but you still thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask him if you could walk. You were right by his side anyways, and you knew nothing bad was going to happen.

 

You took his free hand in yours and you both left the store after you thanked the cashier, and when you saw he was about to take a shortcut, based on how he closed his eyes, you stopped him.

 

“Sans?”

 

He blinked and looked over at you, clearly caught a bit off guard that you were stopping him. “...yeah?”

 

“...Maybe… we should walk home? It’s a nice day and all, and…” you started, but he cut you off.

 

“-and you’re worried that i’m not getting enough sunlight again.”

 

...Well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

“...I… Yeah. I guess that’s it,” you admitted, sheepishly. Maybe you were worrying a bit too much? It wasn’t exactly necessary, and really you didn’t know how much sunlight he actually required.

 

Maybe you were just being incredibly annoying, and were unaware of it.

 

He looked you over for a few moments before sighing softly. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and then offered a reassuring smile, his teeth sparkling like diamonds in the reflection of the sunlight.

 

He was beautiful. You really wished he went outside so you could see him in this light more often.

 

“alright. let’s walk.”

 

“...Really?” you questioned, a little surprised.

 

He hummed in response, and led you down the sidewalk, still hand in hand. It was quiet out, and there really weren’t that many people around, so he seemed pretty calm. He looked around absentmindedly, and you caught yourself glancing over to him more than a few times.

 

You just loved to look at him.

 

You continued to walk in a calming silence for a little while, you both just taking in the scenery and feeling rather content. Well, he was as content as he could be, anyways. His fingers would still twitch occasionally, and you could feel him starting to sweat a little. It always left you a bit astounded whenever he would sweat, considering he didn’t have skin.  Where did it come from?

 

Oh well. You found that in a world full of magic, sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

 

You were about to tell Sans that you could just take a shortcut home since he was so anxious, when you heard a sudden scream.

 

You both looked over just in time to see a small child pointing towards the road. There was a small cat in the middle of the road, more like a kitten, and coming towards it was a giant truck. The driver obviously had no intentions of stopping, and you knew you needed to do  _ something! _

 

…

 

You couldn’t help yourself. You quickly let go of Sans’s hand, and ran into the road.

 

You heard Sans scream your name in protest, but you completely ignored him, mind set on saving that kitten. You ran out in front of the truck, the driver honking loudly, still not stopping, and quickly scooped up the cat. It was shaking, and it seemed to be terrified. You felt relief for a moment, but when you looked up you realized you were about to get run over.

 

...

 

You couldn’t move.

 

You couldn’t scream.

 

You were just frozen, like a statue.

 

...And then you were laying on the sidewalk.

 

…

 

You blinked a few times and then looked up, seeing Sans above you, panting and looking completely horrified. His eye lights were huge and dilated from adrenaline and he was shaking,  as he hovered over you. He must have ran over and grabbed you before teleporting back over to safety.

 

The cat jumped out of your arms, and you looked over at it before it started to strut down the street in fear. You really hoped it would be okay.

 

When you looked back up at Sans, you almost jumped. His eye lights were now gone.

 

He closed his sockets and took a few deep breaths. You counted them as he did so, wanting to make sure he was doing what he usually did. Ten full deep ones. When he got to the tenth one, he re-opened his eye sockets, this time his lights being present again. It was a bit of a relief, really, even though they were dimmer than usual.

 

“...Sans?” you questioned, softly.

 

Did you just break him?

 

He was silent, as he closed his eyes again.

 

And suddenly, you were back home in the living room.

 

Sans stood up, getting off of you, and then offered his hand to help you up. You took it, gratefully, and he pulled you up onto your feet. He was obviously still shaken up, and you genuinely felt bad.

 

“...I-I’m sorry,” you apologized, still holding his hand.

 

He gave you a shaky smile and picked you up, causing you to gasp softly as you wrapped your arms around his neck to prevent you from falling backwards. He held you close to him as he started up the stairs. You looked down at the groceries on the floor, and  _ really _ wanted to pick them up, but you figured now wasn’t really the time to ask.

 

He brought you back into your shared bedroom, and he made sure to lock the door. You were a bit confused, since you only ever locked the door when you-...

 

... _ Oh. _

 

Okay. He probably wanted sex. 

 

You were okay with that. It was the least you could do after scaring the absolute life out of him.

 

He laid you down on the bed and crawled over you before he started to leave kisses on your neck. You sighed in contentment, enjoying the way it felt. You knew that he liked to use sex to calm himself down, especially when he was overly stressed, so you weren't complaining.

 

He didn’t waste much time, really. He just teleported your clothes off with magic and started to kiss you. You didn’t mind, much. You wanted this just as badly as he did at this point. You felt him shuffle a bit, and then spread your legs further apart, and then you felt him poking at your entrance. You couldn’t help but moan a bit as he started to push in, wrapping your legs around him tightly.

 

He always kept his clothes on during sex, and you never really understood why. He was beautiful to you, and you never really understood why he was so self conscious.

 

You loved him. Everything about him.

 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when his hand reached down and started to rub your clit lazily. You moaned softly, feeling grateful he did it so you didn’t have to. He started to thrust a little harder, and you could  _ already _ feel your orgasm building up. You were already close.

 

“...i love you,” he moaned into your ear, his free hand gripping onto your waist, gently.

 

“I-I love you too!” you moaned as well, loudly, feeling that ball of pleasure in your stomach heat up, becoming even hotter.

 

And then it burst, and you came.

 

You whimpered, hiding your face in his shoulder as he pulled his hand away as to not overstimulate you. He thrusted a few more times, you biting down on his jacket, and then he finally came with a low growl.

 

You both panted as he collapsed onto you from exhaustion, nuzzling into your neck lazily. 

 

“...love you,” he muttered softly, before falling asleep almost instantly.

 

You pet his skull and hummed softly. “...I love you too.”

 

At least you could always use sex as a way for him to get exercise.

  
  
  


**\---**

  
  


Sans was terrified of going outside. Everytime you tried to bring it up, he would tense up and avoid the subject or just plain out say ‘no’. He hadn’t left the house since the incident, and really, that would be okay, you could let that go and leave him be, but he wouldn’t let  _ you _ go outside either!

 

It was completely unfair in your opinion, but Sans was stubborn, and he knew exactly how to get you to stay. You wanted to go to the grocery store? That’s okay, Papyrus prefers to do that. Go for a walk? Nah, he has his treadmill. You could use that. You wanted to go get some sunlight? He could give you some vitamin  _ ‘D’, _ if you get what he’s saying.

 

But you wouldn’t give up!

 

_ You were filled with determination! _

 

Laying in bed with Sans was usually the best way for you to have a conversation with him. He would cuddle up to you and give you all of his attention while he played with your hair, and you usually pet his skull. You would talk about small things usually, like what video games he had played that day, or what you had made for lunch. 

 

But today you were just begging him to let you go outside.

 

“Please? Just for a few hours?”

 

“nah, i wanna cuddle,” he shot you down, again, with another excuse.

 

“We’ve been cuddling for over an hour! Please?” you begged some more, determined not to give up.

 

“cuddling helps kill depression,” he muttered softly, completely crushing that determination. You cuddled into him some more, petting his skull gently. He started to purr happily, and you felt a bit better about the situation. Being inside wasn’t  _ so _ bad, especially since you got to cuddle your boyfriend.

 

“Okay. Just… tomorrow?”

 

“maybe.”  _ That meant no. _

 

“...Sans, please, I just… I want-” you were cut off when he suddenly kissed you. You didn’t complain, though, kissing him back gently.

 

When he started to kiss  _ downwards, _ though, you let out a sigh.

 

“...Sans,” you whined softly, feeling a bit frustrated. You didn’t wanna stay inside any longer. After today, you would be at your limit. But, he kept kissing, completely ignoring your small protest. He slid your pants off easily, and then started to slide your underwear down as well. 

 

You groaned softly, but allowed him to do so. Once you were completely bare from the waist down, he spread your legs and left a small kiss on your slit before darting his tongue out and tasting you. You squealed softly, your thighs twitching at the sudden feeling of something so wet against your most sensitive part.

 

“S-Sans!” you whined again, this time it being a half moan. He chuckled against your clit, causing a small vibration to run through you. You moaned again, unable to hold it back, but… you were still determined to get what you wanted.

 

“I-I wanna go outside!” you told him, voice breathy and shaky.

 

He only hummed in response, causing another vibration, and you  _ already _ felt close.

 

He was always so good at this.

 

Soon he had you a complete mess, coming completely undone and cumming hard. He licked you through your orgasm, only stopping when it was truly over.

 

You panted and tried your best to catch your breath as he crawled up above you, leaving a soft kiss on your forehead. He plopped down next to you after doing so, pulling you into a tight cuddle. You cuddled back, nuzzling into his chest slightly. 

 

“...So… can we go outside…?” you tried, once again

 

“...we’ll see.” 

 

That was as good as it was going to get, so you gladly took it.

  
  
  


\---

 

It took weeks, really. Weeks of begging and him constantly telling you  _ ‘no’ _ or _ ‘we’ll see’ _ , but finally,  _ finally _ you got him to go back outside.

 

He’s paranoid, and on edge, and you  _ always _ have to be holding his hand. His grip is tight and firm, but it’s not enough to hurt. It wasn’t strong enough to crush your hand, but it was definitely enough for you to know it was there. Sometimes, his knuckles would turn blue from holding on so tightly. You were concerned for your own hand as much as you were for his. 

 

But really, you weren’t going to complain. At least you were outside, and at least he wasn't holding you captive inside forever. You got him to go to the park with you, and you both hung out on the swings, just talking. He was paranoid and on edge, sure, but at least you were both getting fresh air. You were honestly afraid you were about to suffocate before he finally let you go out.

 

_ Everything was okay now. _

 

_ You were safe. _


End file.
